Une grossesse au masculin
by adel03lem
Summary: Les femmes tombent enceintes depuis la nuit des temps, mais il arrive que ce soit les papas qui ont l'impression de l'être ! Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas comme toujours Bonne lecture les amis !
Kikou les amis ! Je suis de retour pour vous faire lire une nouvelle histoire ! Une histoire particulière car elle me fut inspirée par mon beau-frère ! Eh oui je suis TATA ! Et j'adore ça ! Mais j'ai pu observer que si la grossesse de ma soeur ne fut pas de tout repos, mon beau-frère la vécu presque en miroir !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Hermione était enceinte.

Elle n'était pas malade, elle n'était pas mourante, elle était enceinte.

Quand elle l'annonça à ses amis, ils l'avaient tous félicitée tout en plaisantant qu'elle allait souffrir à l'accouchement si le bébé avait le nez de son père, ceux à quoi elle avait rétorqué que ça ne la gênerait pas à condition que son bébé soit un garçon.

\- Au moins il sera combler ses copines, sourit-elle fortement.

\- Combler ? Questionna Ron qui n'avait rien compris comme à son habitude.

Hermione le regarda tout en levant un sourcil plus que suggestif alors que Ginny pouffa dans son verre de jus de citrouille.

\- Elle parle du fait que Severus lui fait trop bien l'amour, réussit à prononcer la rousse sans s'étouffer dans son breuvage.

\- Beurk ! Hermione t'es écœurante ! On mange là, comment tu peux nous parler de ta vie sexuelle avec Rogue !

Il ponctua sa phrase en grimaçant exagérément sous l'œil exaspéré du futur couple Potter.

\- Franchement Ron, on est à peine marié avec Severus, comment penses-tu que j'ai pu me retrouver enceinte aussi vite ? Il n'a pas de petits soldats, il possède la bombe nucléaire ! Dit la brune fièrement.

\- Hermione ! Hurlèrent en cœur les garçons.

\- Ils sont si sensibles, c'est trop mimi ! S'extasia Ginny en se resservant du jus de citrouilles. Au fait, comment Severus a pris la chose Mione ?

Soudain la jeune femme interpellée perdit son sourire, et prit un air légèrement embarrassée.

\- Hermione ? Insista doucement Harry pensant connaître déjà la réponse.

\- Tu ne lui as pas dit ! Agressa presque le roux.

\- Si ! Bien sûr que si ! Fit-elle rapidement. Mais il ne m'a pas entendu.

\- Comment cet idiot à fait pour ne pas entendre ça ? S'injuria Ron en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Ben …. C'est-à-dire que …

\- Rogue, tu ne nous dis pas tout, prononça dangereusement Ginny.

Hermione se sentait comme prise au piège entre un agent du QGB, un de la gestapo et enfin l'un de l'Inquisition, bref elle devait obligatoirement avouer ou mourir sans aucun honneur.

\- En réalité, il n'a rien dit car …, elle prit une grande inspiration, …il dormait.

Les trois autres voulurent se pendre devant une réponse si stupide.

\- Une gryffondor qui a perdu son courageuse, hallucina la jeune Weasley future Potter. Que quelqu'un appelle un médicomage et la gazette du sorcier s'il vous plaît !

\- Ginny !

\- Quoi ? Tu viens de révéler que tu as avoué à ton mari sa future paternité mais quand tu es sûr qu'il ne t'entendra pas ! C'est Drago qui ferait ça, pas toi ! S'exclama le survivant.

Hermione le regarda avec un air blasé.

\- Tu m'expliques à quel moment Drago va annoncer à son mari qu'il va accoucher d'un gnome qui va lui perforer le vagin ? Répliqua-t-elle.

\- Mione, pourrais-tu s'il te plaît donner à la seule femme présente dans cette pièce en dehors de toi une vision plus enjolivée de la maternité ? Certains d'entre nous voudraient apprendre très tôt qu'ils vont devenir père merci, dit Harry sur un ton extrêmement sérieux.

Les trois autres le regardèrent mais ne répliquèrent pas, même si la fiancée du survivant venait d'obtenir de magnifiques rougeurs au niveau des joues.

\- Mais si cela le changeait ? S'inquiéta la future mère.

\- Le changeait ? Que racontes-tu femme ?

\- Ben, tu vois Ron, ma cousine Alice s'est retrouvée totalement seule pour sa grossesse, son mari ne pensait plus qu'à retaper une cuisine et sa voiture afin d'accueillir le bébé, personne n'a su pourquoi d'ailleurs, le gamin n'a pas mis les pieds dans un de ces lieux avant des lustres, se lamenta la jeune femme.

Les autres écoutèrent l'histoire désespérante du cousin par alliance de leur amie, était-elle vraiment sérieuse en racontant ça ? Elle comparait Severus à un « retapeur » de pièces ? Elle perdait la tête oui !

\- Bien, sur cette histoire ridicule car Severus sera toujours un homme ayant un problème émotionnel évident, commença Ron en faisant sursauter la tablé. Hermione s'excuse mais elle doit aller annoncer une grande nouvelle à son époux.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il s'était levé pour arracher littéralement la jeune femme juste nommée et de la conduire à la cheminée.

\- Au revoir Mione, à bientôt !

Jetant de la poudre dans l'antre sur la jeune femme tout en criant « bureau de Severus Rogue », elle disparut sans pouvoir se défendre une seule fois. Sa tâche accomplie, le roux se tourna vers le reste de sa famille. Les futurs mariés le regardaient les yeux écarquillés devant son action si soudaine.

\- Je lui donnais un coup de main ! S'offusqua-t-il. Elle ne lui dira qu'après l'accouchement sinon !

* * *

De son côté, Hermione atterrit directement sur les fesses au sens propre du terme, elle ne pensait qu'à une chose sur le moment, c'était que Ronald allait mourir dans d'atroces souffrances !

\- Mione ?

Elle releva rapidement la tête pour constater que son époux était bien à son bureau, mince alors ! Depuis leur intention d'ouvrir leur propre entreprise de livraison de potions toutes faites, la création de nombreux partenariats et d'un réseau de livraison mondiale, leurs richesses n'avaient fait qu'augmenter tout comme leur renommée.

\- Amour ! Sourit-elle. Je ne te savais pas ici !

Elle se maudit intérieurement de paraître aussi cruche en cet instant ! Elle devait ressembler à Lavande quand elle courait après son Ron-Ron.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dois me dire ?

Droit au but, pas de détour, vive son espion d'époux ! Avec lui, tous les secrets n'en étaient plus. La jeune femme en avait vraiment assez d'être aussi faible face à son entourage, elle n'était pas entourée de gryffondor ou de serpentard, non, elle était encerclée de tête de mules, d'espions, et de curieux et sans oublier parfois d'imbéciles !

\- Pourquoi est-ce que venant au travail à l'improviste, je ne voudrais pas être simplement avec mon mari ?

Ce dernier se leva de sa chaise pour s'approcher de son épouse et la conduire dans une pièce adjacente, cette dernière, décorée avec goût dans un style or et argent était le petit paradis du couple quand ils voulaient se relaxer. D'ailleurs, la pièce reconnaissait leur présence à l'aide d'un sort pour que personne d'autre ne puisse débarquer sans autorisation.

Ils s'installèrent sur un canapé moelleux. D'un coup de baguette, le thé fit prêt à déguster accompagné de petits gâteaux sur lesquelles Hermione eut presque envie de se jeter.

\- Que se passe-t-il alors ? Interrogea-t-il sans préambule.

L'épouse soupira, il ne lui avait même pas donné sa tasse, le bougre ! Elle était persuadée qu'il l'avait fait exprès pour la torturer un peu plus. Les hormones jouaient-ils déjà sur son raisonnement ? Si cela était le cas elle allait devoir faire gaffe, elle était en train de devenir une vraie fanatique de la théorie du complot et tout ce qui y ressemblait.

\- Tu sais, se lança-t-elle. Il paraît que la vie forme une sorte de cycle.

Elle fit une pause pour voir s'il était concentré sur ce qu'elle disait, mais apparemment cela n'était pas vraiment nécessaire. Il la regardait pratiquement comme si elle était un de ses anciens cornichons incultes d'élèves, dans ces moment-là, elle avait tellement envie de l'étrangler ou le défigurer, mais juste un peu.

\- Eh ben je suis fière, continua-t-elle, de t'annoncer que notre cycle à nous continue, voilà, on s'est rencontré, on est tombé amoureux, on s'est fiancé, marié, et maintenant on va enfanter, c'est simple, c'est le cycle de la vie tout naturellement.

Severus ne répondit pas, regardant toujours droit dans les yeux sa femme pour qui il commençait à se faire du souci.

\- Severus tu vas être papa ou Severus nous allons avoir un bébé, c'était des phrases trop compliquées pour toi ? Demanda-t-il alors.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'ouvrirent en grand, elle venait de lui dire une nouvelle qui allait changer leur vie et monsieur la reprenait sur la formulation ? Non mais pour qui il se prenait ! Il allait avoir la partie la plus simple, celle de l'observation, alors qu'elle allait avoir les seins lourds, les nausées, les flatulences, les coups du bébé, la vessie qui se prend pour un robinet toujours ouvert et encore elle devait certainement oublier un tas de problèmes liés à la grossesse toujours plus affreux que l'on ne le croit.

\- Alors maintenant que tu viens de choisir la manière dont tu veux que je t'apprenne la nouvelle, je me lance, reprit-elle. Severus, mon cher démon à moi, je suis enceinte.

Le professeur de potions se précipita sur son épouse pour l'embrasser avec fougue, cependant il prit soin de ne pas l'écraser ni elle, ni le nouveau membre de sa famille miracle, car en effet il n'aurait jamais cru possible de fonder une famille, encore moins avec la fille du stupide Trio d'or aimant à problèmes.

\- Je dois en conclure que tu es heureux ?

Severus lui fit un magnifique sourire. Depuis qu'ils avaient gagné la guerre, il avait juré de devenir un homme meilleur et moins torturé, un homme pouvant vivre libre. Il avait surpris les élèves de Poudlard, et également le nouveau corps enseignant dont faisait partie une brunette venue remplacer son ancien professeur de métamorphose devenue directrice de Poudlard. Une chose en entraînant une autre, elle avait fini dans son lit avant même le bal de noël !

\- Très, répondit-il. On va devoir fêter ça ! Tu me rends plus heureux que quiconque.

Ils se réjouirent de la nouvelle perspective de leur avenir, mais ils n'étaient pas au bout de leurs surprises.

Les premières arrivèrent peu de jours après cette merveilleuse annonce. Hermione remarqua qu'elle avait déjà des envies ! Ainsi, elle envoya son mari en pleine nuit allait lui acheter de l'orangina c'est donc dans le Londres moldu et en plein milieu de la nuit qu'il rechercha une boisson dont il ignorait tout pour sa femme enceinte d'à peine deux mois. Miraculeusement, au bout de trois heures, il réussit sa mission en trouvant la boisson désirée dans un distributeur de gare, cependant la jeune femme s'était rendormie et n'en voulait plus.

La grossesse d'Hermione obligea le couple à élaborer une nouvelle politique économique au sein de leur entreprise, en effet la jeune femme ne pouvait plus faire de potions à cause des risques dû aux vapeurs et aux d'explosions. Ainsi, Hermione dû se concentrer sur la partie administrative et Severus la partie pratique, ce ne fut pas vraiment une sine cure pour le couple, ils découvrirent même que cela était divinement plus rentable pour leur entreprise.

Alors que le temps passait, Hermione commença à se demander si elle était vraiment enceinte. Elle ne prenait pratiquement pas de poids, et le sentiment de vouloir manger comme un ogre s'était totalement évanoui, elle avait juste des envies de temps en temps, mais rien de bien flagrant, la grossesse se déroulait très bien pour elle. Il n'en fut pas de même pour le futur père.

La brune avait l'impression qu'il devenait un peu plus émotif et qu'il perdait plus rapidement patience, il avait la veille jeté toutes une cargaison de marchandises car il avait passé deux jours dessus, un délai vraiment très court quand on savait que certaines cargaisons pouvaient durer trois mois minimum.

\- Blandine !

\- Severus t'es sérieux là ? Tu veux appeler notre enfant Blandine ? S'énerva la future maman enceinte de quatre mois et demi.

\- Adolphe !

\- Mouais, s'il a ton caractère de chien, on va pouvoir le nommer comme un dictateur, génial, il n'est même pas né qu'on lui pourri la vie à ce gamin, grommela-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'aides pas ? Se plaignait le mari toutes les cinq minutes alors qu'il n'avait aucun soutien de la part de son épouse.

Hermione posa le livre qu'elle était en train de dévorer avant que son époux ne choisisse de parler des prénoms possibles pour leur enfant alors qu'elle n'était qu'au début de sa grossesse !

-Severus, je suis fatiguée et pourtant je n'arrive pas à dormir, alors pourrais-tu s'il te plaît arrêter de vouloir à tout prix chercher des prénoms affreux, si tu veux vraiment choisir un prénom va chez Fleury et Botts demain acheter un vrai livre qui propose de vrais prénoms et arrête de chercher le nom de notre enfant dans un truc miteux.

\- Il s'agit de mon arbre généalogique Hermione ! Se défendit le père.

\- Oh, je suis désolée, c'est évident que Severus est le prénom de l'année vu que c'est le seul un peu près potable dans ton arbre ! Nommons notre fils ainsi ! Il sera super heureux j'en suis certaine ! Fit l'épouse sarcastique.

L'époux ne répliqua pas. Il se contenta d'éteindre la lumière, sa femme pouvait être colérique en temps normal, mais alors enceinte avec les hormones, elle devenue pire que Voldemort ! Il avait survécu à ce fou, ce n'était pas pour mourir dans jolies mains de son épouse dérangée, quoique était-ce vraiment les hormones ? Elle était peut-être comme ça tout le temps ? Après tout, l'amour rend aveugle.

* * *

\- Alors la grossesse ? S'extasia une rousse bien connue un matin de décembre.

Hermione et Ginny avait choisi de se retrouver dans un café moldu pour discuter sans avoir à subir les journalistes ou autres fans qui voudraient photos ou autographes, merci les joies de la célébrité !

\- Moi ça va je n'ai même plus de nausées ! Même si je n'en ai pas eu beaucoup je dois dire, maintenant j'ai juste quelques moments de fatigue de temps en temps, répondit la seconde gryffondor parfaitement heureuse. Mais c'est pour Severus que je m'inquiète…

\- Tu ne le viole pas trop souvent au moins ? S'amusa la future madame Potter en jouant des sourcils de manière exagérée.

\- Même pas ! Se défendit la femme enceinte. On a fait l'amour que six fois hier, je trouve que je m'en sors très bien, et je suis si sensible, c'est l'extase, à peine il me touche que le paradis s'offre à moi.

\- Ton cher amant doit être aux anges !

La brune grimaça doucement.

\- Tu parles, si je ne voyais pas mon ventre, je parierais que c'est lui qui attend un enfant dans le sien ! Il se demande s'il vaut mieux une péridurale ou pas, si les potions endorment bien la douleur des contractions, si la méthode moldue ne serait pas plus fiable que celle des sorciers, franchement ! Continua Hermione. Ne ris pas, je te jure que c'est vrai !

La rousse essaya de reprendre son souffle en imaginant son ancien professeur sadique de potion en train de consulter des médicomages en masse.

\- T'es vraiment sérieuse là Mione ? Réussit-elle à prononcer d'une traite avant de repartir dans un fou rire.

La brune leva les yeux au ciel d'un air consterné. Pourquoi était-ce si difficile pour les gens de comprendre que Severus était une mère, enfin un père plutôt, comme les autres ?

\- Il a demandé à mon médicomage si l'allaitement était la meilleures façon d'alimenter le bébé, et aussi quand est-ce qu'on pourrait savoir le sexe, le temps que mettait en moyenne un accouchement, je te jure, j'ai épousé l'homme parfait ! Il posait tant de questions, même trop parfois.

\- C'est mignon, bien que affreusement surprenant.

Hermione interrogea du regard son amie tout en prenant une gorgée de son jus de fruits.

\- Comprend-moi Mione, Severus Rogue marié et bientôt père, comment veux –tu que l'on puisse y croire un instant, aux vues des années passées à enseigner, il ne semblait pas vraiment aimer ses semblables et encore moins les enfants.

\- Il reste toujours associable, rassura l'épouse du sorcier. Mais il fait une exception pour son épouse et sa nouvelle famille.

Elle accentua ses propos en promenant ses mains sur son petit ventre qui abritait le nouveau bonheur du couple. Certes, certains retrouveraient toujours à dire sur leur mariage, leurs enfants et particulièrement leur passé, mais qu'importe ces commérages, les gens ne connaissaient pas leur vie, ils ne savaient rien de l'amour qu'ils se portaient et du bonheur intense qu'ils ressentaient depuis le début de leur relation.

\- Je dois te laisser Mione, j'ai rendez-vous avec le traiteur pour le mariage, ça te dit de venir dîner à la maison dans la semaine du 20?

\- Avec plaisir, répondit l'autre jeune femme.

Elle regarda Ginny partir, elle se retrouva seule avec son enfant à naître, heureuse. Comme si ce futur petit être pouvait le sentir, il se mit à bouger doucement sous la peau de sa mère, partageant ce moment tranquille à deux.

Ce n'est que quand le ciel se coucha à l'horizon et qu'elle avait bu encore deux verres de jus de fruits qu'elle se décida à rentrer pour annoncer au monstre des cachots qu'ils dinaient dans environs deux semaines chez les Potter. Elle ne put retenir un rire en pensant à la tête que ferait Severus face à son annonce.

Un matin, Hermione se blottit d'avantage contre son époux, posant tendrement sa main à la naissance de son cou avant de redescendre doucement. Elle descendit encore et toujours afin de prendre une main une partie très intime de son ex professeur avant de stopper net son exploration.

\- Severus ?

\- Humm ? Grogna-t-il.

Il tourna le dos à sa femme, la bousculant du même coup. Furieuse, elle tira sur la couette d'un coup dévoilant le corps nu de son époux.

\- Miss Granger.

Elle avait l'impression de se retrouver dans sa salle de classe quand il prononçait son nom ainsi, et une partie d'elle devait avouer que ça l'excitait toutefois ce n'était pas le propos.

\- Désolée amour, je devais vérifier un truc.

Severus se redressa sur son lit pour s'asseoir, réveillé et en colère. Il regarda la brune qui l'observait sur toutes les coutumes.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux Hermione ? C'est encore tes hormones.

\- Pas les miennes trésor, les tiennes ! Répondit la gryffondor avec amusement.

\- Je te demande pardon ? Agressa presque l'homme à peine sorti de son sommeil.

Il voyait parfaitement que sa femme se moquait de lui, il avait terminé une potion très tard hier, sans compter la double dose de travail qu'il subissait pour faciliter le travail de son épouse, et elle, elle se moquait de lui, elle avait intérêt à avoir une bonne raison.

\- Tu as pris du poids ! Eclata-t-elle, elle se mit à rire fort à en pleurer, sa grossesse était vraiment euphorique !

\- Et alors ? Tu vas m'embêter avec ça dès six heures trente du matin ? Je travaille aujourd'hui je te signale ! S'emporta le maître de potions.

\- Oh non ! En aucun cas je ne te reproche de prendre du poids, mais… tu t'es vu dans un miroir récemment ? Tu as pris du ventre mon cœur, et que du ventre, étrange….

\- Quoi ?

L'homme se leva pour se précipiter dans la salle de bain, avant de pousser à nouveau un cri. Puis, il revint tout aussi rapidement dans la chambre pour se mettre en face de son épouse.

\- Toi !

Il la pointa du doigt en affichant un visage de pur désastre.

\- Toi ! C'est de ta faute ça ! Tu m'as jeté un sort sorcière ! Regarde-moi ! On dirait que je suis….que je suis …

\- Enceinte ? Oui, c'est vrai, t'es aussi ronde que moi, s'amusa la jeune femme. Je vais me doucher.

Elle passa devant son époux, pour le mettre encore plus sur les nerfs, elle lui caressa le ventre d'une manière toute douce.

\- Oh ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'on ait des jumeaux, ne t'en fais pas amour, je suis sûre qu'ils trouveront un moyen de te le faire sortir.

Alors que son mari allait l'attraper pour essayer de la tuer, elle réussit à s'esquiver pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, elle put entendre le bruit de collision quand son mari percuta la porte.

\- Ne t'énerve pas et ne fais pas de gestes trop brusques, c'est mauvais pour nos bébés ! Hurla-t-elle à travers la porte.

Severus allait la tuer pour de bon, en attendant il courut à sa bibliothèque pour trouver une solution à son problème, il n'avait jamais eu de « bidon » et ne voulait pas que ça lui arrive, il s'entretenait dur ! Il continuait son entraînement d'espion malgré la fin de la guerre rien que pour ça ! C'est qu'il fallait la séduire la sorcière !

Rien ! Severus se trouvait une semaine plus tard devant la bâtisse de Mr Potter et il n'avait rien trouvé pour cacher son ventre de plus en plus disproportionné, aucune magie ne faisait rien ! Le médicomage de sa femme lui avait expliqué la raison trois jours plus tôt.

 _Flash Back._

Le ventre d'Hermione avait pris de l'ampleur, signe que leur bébé se développait bien. Ils étaient dans la salle d'attente entourés de femmes, beaucoup de femmes, certaines devaient même être prête à exploser. Severus se renfrogna en constatant qu'il était le seul père à avoir un petit ventre bien rond.

\- C'est votre premier ? Questionna une femme qui semblait avoir passé la trentaine à Hermione.

\- Oui, vous aussi ? Demanda-t-elle à son tour.

\- Oh non, répondit la femme d'un air fier. C'est mon neuvième.

Severus se tendit d'un coup alors qu'à ses côtés, Hermione se figea un instant en laissant échapper un rire nerveux.

\- Il n'y a rien de mieux que la maternité, continua l'inconnue (ou la poule pondeuse selon Severus). Avec mon époux, nous possédons une nourrice, une gouvernante et de nombreux elfes, nous donnons à nos enfants une éducation très sérieuse, et vous ?

Hermione lui fit un grand sourire, directement Severus su qu'il allait rire.

\- Nous voulons nous occuper nous-même de notre enfant même si nous avons un emploi du temps affreux et que nous sommes deux héros de guerre, après tout, si on a pu vaincre Voldemort, je suis sûre que nous n'aurons pas de problème pour élever notre bébé, bien que je dois dire que Voldy a été dur à redresser.

\- Mrs Hermione Rogue ? Fit une voix masculine, en l'occurrence celle du Dr. Mériadoc.

\- Bonne continuation madame, prononça Hermione. Bonjour docteur !

Le couple se leva pour suivre le praticien sorcier dans son cabinet de consultation.

\- Alors Hermione, comment se déroule cette grossesse ? Vous avez pris du poids apparemment.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au mari de sa patiente.

\- Et vous n'êtes pas la seule.

\- Justement, coupa brusquement le mari. Que m'arrive-t-il ? Je me sens nerveux, et je prends du ventre, j'ai beau utiliser des potions, rien ne fonctionne, même pas un sort de dissimulation ! Faite quelque chose !

Le médicomage écarquilla les yeux devant le comportement de l'homme devant lui. Il connaissait la réputation désastreuse du professeur Rogue, son fils lui avait assez raconté comment il martyrisait les élèves et faisait fuir ses propres collègues, la rumeur disait même que certains mangemorts le redoutaient ! Il allait devoir être prudent pour lui annoncer ce qui lui arrivait, et encore heureusement que sa femme était là pour le contenir.

\- Mr Rogue, commença-t-il doucement. Je constate que vous souffrez d'un mal qui existe assez souvent chez les moldus, et encore peu dans notre monde bien qu'il se répand petit à petit. Il s'agit du syndrome du papa enceint, le père prend plus ou moins certains symptômes de la grossesse de sa compagne, le plus souvent c'est une prise de poids au niveau de l'abdomen, voire des nausées. Il n'y a pas vraiment d'explication à ce phénomène, bien que je ne sache pas si les moldus ont fait des recherches plus avancées pour expliquer ça. En tout cas, ne vous inquiétez pas, tout devrait disparaître avec l'accouchement. Bien, maintenant passons je vous prie à ma vraie patiente. Mrs Rogue ?

Hermione essaya de garder son sérieux, au moins pour soutenir son époux qui était à deux doigts de la crise de nerfs.

\- Oui ? Répondit-elle d'une voix étrangement aigue.

\- Je vais vous faire une petite séance d'échomagie pour voir votre enfant, installez-vous sur la table d'examens je vous prie.

Elle s'exécuta directement, pressée de voir son bébé, bien que dans l'état actuel des choses elle en avait deux, Severus étant en train de bouder dans son coin très mécontent des nouvelles du médicomage de sa femme.

\- Vous voulez savoir le sexe ? La potion sera fiable à cent pour cent maintenant que vous avez entamé votre cinquième mois, sans compter que je pourrai surement le découvrir si votre enfant nous laisse voir son intimité.

Sans hésitation la femme accepta la proposition. Elle n'attendait que ça depuis sa dernière visite. Allongée et le haut ôté, Hermione se crispa quand elle sentit le sort du Dr. Mériadoc, ça gelait littéralement son ventre, comme s'il lui posait des glaçons. Au-dessus de son ventre, une sorte de boule fantomatique se créa, lumineuse au début, on ne pouvait rien voir.

Quelques instants plus tard, la boule s'assombrit, montrant enfin telle une échographie son bébé. Severus se rapprocha de son âme-sœur, elle avait commencé à pleurer doucement quand elle avait vu apparaître le bébé alors il l'a pris dans ses bras. Lui aussi était heureux de voir l'ange qu'ils avaient fait, même s'il devait voir son corps se déformer ! Et il pensait bien au sien, pas à celui de sa femme !

\- Buvez ça Madame.

Le médicomage rompit l'atmosphère de bonheur dans laquelle le couple s'était installé, faisant abstraction de tout ce qui l'entourait, y compris le seul être humain présent dans la pièce à part eux. Il présenta à la future maman une potion qu'elle but d'un trait.

\- Ça va prendre cinq petites minutes pour faire effet.

\- Vous croyez que Severus doit en boire une aussi pour que l'on soit sûr du sexe de notre second bébé surprise ? Plaisanta la gryffondor.

\- Je ne pense pas que cela sera nécessaire, répondit le praticien lui aussi amusé.

Cependant un regard de Severus lui fit perdre directement son sourire, il se racla la gorge afin de reprendre un peu de contenance. Une minute à peine s'écoula et le ventre maternel prit une jolie teinte lilas.

\- Félicitations Mr et Mrs Rogue, la potion ne fait que confirmer ce que je savais déjà, mais bon, protocole oblige, vous allez avoir une petite fille dans quatre mois.

La nouvelle fut dignement fêtée le soir même chez les Rogues en compagnie des amis d'Hermione. Severus n'ayant pratiquement pas d'amis, il avait invité des collègues de Poudlard avec qui il restait en contact.

 _Fin Flash Back_

Mais pourquoi se devait-il d'aller chez les Potter maintenant? Il supplia une dernière fois sa compagne, celle-ci lui fit un sourire compatissant, il crut avoir gagné un sursis mais la traîtresse frappa à la porte à de nombreuses reprises, au cas où deux fois ne suffisaient pas. Saleté de gryffondor !

\- Hermione ! Severus ! Mais rentrez vite ! Il ne fait pas chaud dehors, glapi la rousse.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel, c'était les seuls invités alors pourquoi s'extasier parce qu'ils étaient présents ? Ils pénétrèrent dans la demeure, il fallait avouer que Potter avait bon goût, jamais Severus aurait lui-même cru pouvoir vivre dans un manoir, même si c'était le cas grâce à son entreprise de potions.

\- Severus ! Hermione ! Bonjour, salua Harry en faisant la bise à sa meilleure amie et en serrant la main de son ex-professeur. Le repas est prêt, mais vous prendrez bien un verre avant.

C'est ainsi que les deux couples furent réunis autour d'un verre, whisky pur feu pour les hommes, jus de fruits pour les femmes, Ginny en buvait par solidarité pour la future maman.

\- Hermione, chuchota la rousse.

L'interpellée se pencha vers son amie qui lui chuchota des paroles inaudibles à l'oreille, provoquant le rire de la brune.

\- Tu partages chérie ? Demanda très gentiment le maître de potions.

Harry aussi avait très envie de savoir, mais il savait que Ginny lui raconterait certainement après le repas, ou du moins il l'espérait.

\- Je ne pense pas, répondit tranquillement l'épouse. Je ne veux pas que tu t'émisses dans nos remarques féminines.

\- Mais voyons, nous sommes venus pour passer un moment à quatre, on doit tout partager dès lors, argumenta l'homme aux cheveux mi- longs.

Hermione tourna son regard vers son amie d'enfance, après un bref échange sans mots, la brune se contenta de lever les épaules en signes de dévouement.

\- En réalité professeur, je disais à Hermione que vous aviez vous aussi un ventre arrondi très adorable, même si vous portez une chemise noire et ample pour le cacher je suppose, révéla malicieusement la rouquine.

Severus se statufia et Hermione repartit dans un de ses nombreux fous rires. Par Merlin, les femmes enceintes n'étaient pas censées pleurer tellement parce qu'elles devenaient des Moby Dick en puissance ? Pourquoi sa femme ne faisait rien comme les autres ? C'est lui qui avait presque envie de pleurer ! Et Potter venait de tourner la tête d'un coup pour analyser son ventre sous tous les angles. Décidément, il haïssait ces gamins stupides, exception faite de sa tendre et chère, et encore ça dépendait quand.

\- Vois-tu Ginny, mon mari a le complexe du kangourou ! Son subconscient et son corps sont en harmonie parfaite pour réaliser son rêve de réaliser lui-même la période de gestation de son enfant.

Harry ricana, Severus n'avait rien dit jusqu'à maintenant mais une idée germa dans son esprit machiavélique, on se moquait de lui parce qu'il soutenait sa Mione dans tous les moments, même les plus pénibles pour une femme ? Pas de soucis, les autres allaient devoir en faire autant et même pire ! Foi de Salazar, en rentrant il irait directement s'enfermer dans son bureau. Faisant un doux sourire, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout, et qui mit Hermione sur ses gardes, il répondit calmement à ses observateurs.

\- Je ne m'en fais pas, tout se terminera bientôt, mais je me demande ce qui se passera quand ça sera votre tour Potter, après tout le Docteur Mériadoc a affirmé que cela se répandait de plus en plus.

Cette fois se fut à lui de rire intérieurement. Potter faisait une véritable grimace, et avec la surprise que lui réservait l'ancien mangemort, la vengeance allait être terrible !

* * *

Durant les mois qui suivirent, la grossesse d'Hermione se passait merveilleusement bien, tellement qu'elle parlait même déjà du prochain bébé qu'ils auraient, un petit garçon bien sûr ! Pour elle ça ne faisait aucun doute. Les seuls désagréments qu'elle subissait étaient les chevilles un peu enflés, quelques flatulences et une envie constante de faire pipi, mais quand elle avait crée une potion, alors qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'en faire, et que cette dernière fonctionna à merveilles sans aucune conséquences, elle reçut même un prix de renommé mondiale pour son invention !

La chambre du bébé était prête, le prénom choisi, un espace bébé avait même était prévu dans leur salle de repos personnel au travail, et Drago avait accepté de prendre en charge la direction de l'entreprise durant le congé parentale du couple Rogue. Bref, leur fille pouvait naitre dès maintenant sans aucun problème, le sorcier avait même installé toutes les sécurités moldues et sorcières qui pouvaient exister, rien ne viendrait blesser sa fille ! Il se le jurer !

Son seul ennui était que son ventre grossissait toujours ! Il pouvait passer pour une femme enceinte de six mois s'il décidait de se travestir ! Beaucoup de ces connaissances masculines se moquaient de lui, il laissait passer cela pour l'instant, après tout, il avait inventé une potion rien que pour se venger, c'est lui qui rira le dernier !

\- Severus, on va à l'hôpital, allez ! Notre fille va arriver.

Le concerné, qui venait de rentrer du travail ne comprenait rien, sa femme lui disait qu'elle allait accoucher maintenant avec un calme olympien. Etait-ce un de ces tests que certaines épouses mettaient en place pour pouvoir évaluer le potentiel de réaction de leur mari. Mais que devait-il faire alors ?

Hermione regarda son époux qui était encore plus blanc que d'habitude. Elle sentit une contraction arriver. Elle en avait toutes les dix minutes et elles duraient peu de temps, environs une à deux minutes. Hermione était agréablement surprise, elle devait demander au médecin de lancer quelques doloris sur leur patiente avant toute grossesse. Elle avait mal certes, mais cela était nettement plus supportable que ce à quoi elle s'attendait.

\- Severus ?

\- Tu es vraiment en train d'accoucher là ? Maintenant ? Tout de suite ? Répéta Severus totalement scotché devant le ventre énorme de sa femme.

\- Bonne remarque, j'ai perdu les eaux il y a quatre heures, j'ai pris une douche bien chaude, et ce n'est seulement que maintenant que les contractions sont assez importantes pour aller à l'hôpital, on peut bouger maintenant ? Ma valise est à côté de la cheminée et la poudre spéciale de l'hôpital est dans le récipient aussi à côté de la cheminée, donc on peut partir sans le moindre souci. Tu m'accompagnes ou tu restes prendre racine dans notre magnifique salon ?

Severus bougea enfin. Il s'appropria la valise assez lourde de la gryffondor et prit le bras de sa femme pour qu'ils puissent se diriger enfin vers le service obstétricien de St Mangouste. Ce qui réjouit le plus ce cher ex-professeur, c'est que cela signifiait la fin de son calvaire, oh oui ! Il allait enfin redevenir lui –même ! Et son ventre aussi !

Lorsque vient le moment de l'accouchement en lui-même, il resta toujours aux côtés de son épouse, là encore, les potions anesthésiantes firent magnifiquement leur travail, au point où celui qui soufra le plus fut Severus.

Si Hermione hurla un minimum sa douleur lors des deux dernières heures, où les potions ne firent plus vraiment effet pour permettre à la mère de sentir les contractions et de pouvoirs pousser, Severus eut tout de même le droit de se faire broyer la main, et de se faire insulter de « sale professeur sadique ayant une bombe nucléaire », bien que ce dernier passage le laissait perplexe, ou encore « enfoiré de mecs chanceux ! Ils sont gros et veulent faire le kangourou mais pour accoucher, il y a plus personne ! ».

\- Vous êtes sûrs qu'elle ne souffre pas trop là ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

\- Pas de soucis monsieur, tout se passe bien, mais vous êtes bien ? Vous semblez très pâle, s'enquit la sage-femme.

Il était vrai qu'il tremblait de tout son corps. Il eut le droit aux regards compatissants de la part du personnel médical et du Dr. Meriadoc, comme s'il avait besoin de leur pitié ! Pour la peine, le médicomage allait lui-aussi avoir le droit à la toute nouvelle potion fabriquée en exclusivité et à titre limitée par le génialissime Severus Rogue !

\- Poussez madame Rogue ! Dit l'infirmière encore une fois. C'est la dernière poussée !

\- J'aime la franchise ! Hurla la gryffondor. Alors arrêtez de me raconter des salades ou je vous promets la même fin que le seigneur des ténèbres.

Après encore une demi-heure de travail, leur fille vit le jour.

Pour le maître de potion, ce fut un moment encore très difficile à passer dans l'aventure de la parentalité. La petite était toute fripée, et surtout toute ensanglantée et encore, était-ce vraiment du sang ! Il avait vécu des visions cauchemardesques, vu pleins de cadavres et des séances de tortures, mais voir sa fille ainsi pouvait faire peur à n'importe qui !

\- Monsieur Rogue, voulez-vous couper le cordon ? C'est une tradition moldue que nous voulons mettre en place ici.

Le « cordon » ressemblait à un morceau d'intestin complètement écœurant, surtout quand ce truc immonde venait de sortir du corps parfait de son épouse, il réalisa la demande très rapidement mais en faisant attention à ne pas blesser ses deux trésors, ces moldus avaient vraiment de sérieux problèmes psychiatriques.

Sa femme et sa fille allaient bien. Quelques heures plus tard, ils se retrouvaient en famille dans une chambre alors que le soleil se levait à l'horizon, le premier jour de sa vie de père. La petite dans ses bras bougea doucement en poussant un léger gémissement.

\- Chut, doucement Eli, papa est là, laisse maman dormir encore un peu mon ange, chuchota-t-il doucement.

Comme si elle le comprenait, le bambin retomba dans un sommeil profond ce qui permit au nouveau père de la déposer dans son berceau. Lui-même alla se poser dans le fauteuil unique de la chambre, il profita de la vue qui s'offrait à lui, avant de s'endormir à son tour.

Trois jours plus tard, ils quittèrent tous les trois la maternité magique pour regagner la maison où les attendait un grand comité de bienvenue. L'ex-professeur grogna en voyant qu'ils avaient osé attacher une immense banderole à son manoir où l'on pouvait lire les inscriptions _Bienvenue à la maison Elizabeth_.

* * *

La mini réception battait à son plein quand Ginny fit une remarque des plus stupides, d'après le ténébreux père.

\- Par Merlin Hermione ! Tu as perdu tous les kilos de ta grossesse ! S'extasia-t-elle.

C'est vrai que la jeune mère était resplendissante depuis son accouchement, elle rayonnait de bonheur et ses yeux brillaient de mille feux.

\- Ce fut simple, mon cher ange était le seul poids que je supportais, j'ai eu mon bébé et pour le reste St Mangouste offre une potion pour retrouver le corps que l'on possède avant la grossesse, c'est très pratique, même si j'ai toujours des seins énormes ! Rigola la brune.

Certains hommes approuvèrent ces dernières paroles alors que Severus essaya de repérer tous ceux qui reluquaient un peu trop sa magnifique et sexy épouse.

\- Mais apparemment ce n'est pas le cas de Severus ! Dit tout haut une voix d'homme.

Le prénommé repéra tout de suite dans la foule le futur mort qui avait osé prononcer ces mots. Ronald Crétin Weasley.

\- C'est vrai que vous n'avez toujours pas accouché professeur, crut bon de clarifier l'autre meilleur ami de sa femme.

\- Severus mon cher, je pense qu'un régime à l'ancienne s'impose pour vous, continua Minerva.

Tous y allèrent de son petit commentaire sans se soucier de blesser ou non le concerné. Hermione s'approcha de son époux pour lui mettre Eli dans les bras.

\- Ne t'en fais pas mon chéri, murmura-t-elle. Eli et moi adorons ta brioche, et même si elle est restée, le reste de tes symptômes est parti n'est-ce pas ?

Il hocha la tête pour confirmer les dires de sa belle et se pencha afin de sceller leurs lèvres, s'ils continuaient comme ça, Elizabeth n'allait pas rester fille unique très longtemps. Etait-ce vraiment nécessaire de faire un régime pour son petit bourrelet (bon d'accord, gros bourrelets) si c'était pour que tout recommence ?

* * *

En ce beau lundi matin, de nombreux hommes reçurent tous un colis, l'ouvrant, ils découvrir une fiole contenant une potion d'une jolie couleur mauve. Pour certains, cette fiole était un cadeau de remerciement, pour d'autre une demande d'aide, et tant d'excuses plus folles les unes des autres pour endormit leur méfiance.

Reconnaissant du geste de l'expéditeur et sa preuve de confiance, tous les hommes burent leur dose d'une traite, heureux de boire une boisson qui donnait de l'énergie au doux goût de caramel doux. La vie était vraiment parfaite dans ce bas monde pour les hommes.

\- Severus Tobias Rogue !

Le cri de sa femme fit trembler les murs du manoir alors qu'il essayait d'attirer l'attention du bébé dans ses bras. La jeune femme pénétra dans le salon très en colère, dégageant même une aura de rage.

\- Mon cœur doucement, tu vas faire peur à la petite, dit le jeune papa d'un ton calme.

\- Doucement ? Doucement ?

Son épouse paraissait presque hystérique ! C'était la preuve concrète que son plan avait fonctionné à merveille. Il laissa un rictus de satisfaction apparaître sur son visage, ce qui n'échappa à sa femme.

\- Tu le savais, tu savais que j'allais recevoir une tonne de lettre qui se plaignent et qui t'insultent, peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi presque tous les hommes de notre entourage et même mon gynécomage se retrouvent en ce moment même avec tous les symptômes de la grossesse et un ventre arrondi comme si ils étaient enceints de sept mois ?

Severus fit mine d'être surpris même s'il n'ignorait pas le fait qu'il était grillé depuis le début.

\- Diantre ! S'écria-t-il, faisant sursauter son bébé. La maladie du kangourou s'est propagée, si ce n'est pas affreux ! Viens Eli, allons voir si on peut trouver un vaccin pour ton papa et peut-être même qu'il obtiendra un prix lui –aussi au prix Merlin de potions !

Oui, la grossesse pouvait être amusante chez un homme, surtout après l'accouchement !

 **THE END**

 **Merci d'avoir lu, mon beau- frère a essayé un régime mais je pense que la brioche a gagné ( j'espère que c'est un neveu lol ). Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt pour de nouvelles histoires et la suite de fics en cours !**


End file.
